Doofville
by bookwatchertox
Summary: There is no avoiding the terror. Danville has fallen. Doofenshmirtz has finally taken over the Tri-State Area. Sequel to Life Is a Platypus and part 2 of The Resistance Chronicles.


_Doofville Part 1- The Rules/Welcome to Doofville_

Well, here it is! The sequel to my story Life Is a Platypus, and Part two of "The Resistance Chronicles", my first multi-story arc. I would love to give a thanks to the reviewers of _Life Is A Platypus_, iluvperry, billy arratoon, Perry09, mystery1312, Maya Serena, Pricat, Brooke Doofenshmirtz, and .NatsuMi, I really owe a thanks to you guys, for giving me encouragement from my fellow writers to go take their time to review! And the biggest thanks goes to the loyal fans, who have stuck with me until the end of the beginning. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you mentioned above. Now please, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The Rules of Doofville<em>

_1. I am your ruler. Nobody's laws should be followed but mine._

_2. If you disobey, my animal agents will abduct you._

_3. When abducted, you will be taken to a camp._

_4. While there, you will be forced to build statues of me._

_5. If you are too slow, you will be put into the mines._

_6. If you can't do even that, you will be locked up for the rest of your pathetic lives._

_7. No children are allowed to be made any more (creativity is banned)._

_8. Bow in front of said statues mentioned above._

_9. You can only eat what and when I say so._

_10. Any conspirators against my reign are to be sentenced to death._

_11. All things and stuff that are nice and cheerful are to be incinerated immediately._

_12. Every April 15 is Emperor's day._

_13. Every May 9th is Platypus Day._

_14. Anybody that mentions the name "Roger Doofenshmirtz" is then brutally maimed._

_15. The Gloominator is to be in constant use to maintain total darkness over my domain._

_16. If anyone dares to destroy the Gloominator, the person/people will be hanged until dead._

_17. Go to bed when I say to._

_18. Always brush your teeth (nobody enjoys bad breath)._

_19. Have a nice day._

_Love, your Emperor, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz the Platypus_

Phineas and Isabella looked at the new rules set up by their city's new emperor in horror. Ever since what is called "The Great Takeover", new and ridiculous laws were set in place. Neither of them had seen Ferb since that fight had been set into motion. They feared the worst had happened to him. They did know one thing:

They would rather be in Hell than this place.

* * *

><p>~Phineas' Point of View~<p>

Since Doofenshmirtz has taken over Danville, life has been unbearable.

"I can't believe my platypus did this!"

"Remember, Phineas, it was a German pharmacist... I mean evil scientist that switched brains with Perry."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I still don't like it!"

"Nobody does! Do you think people like being in a dystopia under a tyrannical emperor platypus?"

"No, no I don't."

"Life is terrible! We can't go on much longer under him!"

"I know, Isabella! Don't you think I know these things?" I shouted at her.

She cowered a little.

"Sorry, Isabella. I'm just stressed, that's all."

"Well, it's hard not to be in this totalitarian government. But I do know a way to ease the stress."

"Isabella, there is no time for much of anything nowadays."

"Come on, it will be quick; just a few seconds, maybe minutes..."

"No time. We need a plan."

"I have a plan, alright." She muttered to herself.

"To do with helping Danville?"

"No… what plan did you have in mind?"

"To get rid of Doofenshmirtz!"

"How about survive? Didn't somebody already try that? Then what happened? The leader ended up with his face burnt! If you ask me, we should just stay low and survive!"

"And be under a tyrant for the rest of our lives? No! We need to stand up for our natural rights! We need to break free from this platypus tyrant and gain our freedom once and for all! We can then breathe fresh air, do what we please, and have fun! But for now, we are conspirators!"

"And how exactly will we do that?"

"I don't know, Isabella. I don't know. But Doofenshmirtz's power is spreading, and soon he will have taken over the world! We can't let that happen! Not like what happened to our town!"

"I know, but we don't have a plan! I don't see much success in a plan-less coup! I don't see how we can beat Doofenshmirtz!"

"Beat Doofenshmirtz, eh?" an unknown voice said.

I asked, "Who are you?"

"Just call me somebody who doesn't have much more life. Someone who lost everything, including my house, life, and worst of all, my children during The Great Takeover. But rumor has it that there was a person that was brave enough to lead a rebellion against Doofenshmirtz." said an older homeless woman.

"I know… it was like four weeks into the takeover, so it was about six months ago. But he failed."

"Yes. He did fail. He called a retreat and failed to stop the tyrannical platypus."

Isabella asked, "Who is he? Where do we find him?"

"He goes by the name 'Burnt Face'."

"Why?" asked Isabella.

"'cause all the good names were already taken, and the left side of his face was burnt during the coup. He usually hangs around the alleys of Chelsea Street."

"Thanks for your help, ma'am. I do appreciate it!"

"Anytime, dearie! Take care of each other now!" then she laughed maniacally and ran into the night.

We both said "We will."

"Phineas, I'm scared."

"Me too. That Chelsea Street is a dangerous place. Let's hope this guy is good!"

"Yes, let's. I'm sick of this emperor!"

We trudged our way through Doofville, looking at what once was our home. I can remember over there, there was a huge park for kids to play in. There were trees everywhere in town. Sunshine filled the sky.

But now, our city was a disease-ridden cesspool, with dead trees, no sun, and rotten, overrun buildings plaguing the streets. Men, women, and children, all reduced to crime and other stuff too horrid too horrid to mention at this time.

Chelsea Street. Used to be the brightest part of the city, but now, a dark little forgotten hole, a piece of waste, a…

"Phineas, we're here. Were you narrating to yourself again?"

"Yeah, sorry. Bad habit. Where do we begin to look for him?"

"I don't know if I want to find this "Burnt Face".

"Did somebody say, 'Burnt Face'?" came a voice behind the moldy dumpsters.

Isabella said, "Yes, sir. Me and my… friend are looking for him, and some old woman said he could find him around here. Do you know where or who he is?"

"I've heard your voices before."

"You have?" I said.

"Yes… yes I have. But I can't remember who you are. And I do know who he is. He's me."

"Great! Who are you?"

"My name is Burnt Face," the dark figure said.

"We know. Can you tell us your real name?"

"Not until I tell you… about The Great Purge!"

"What's… The Great Purge?"

"It was about six months ago, a few weeks into the New Empire of the Platypus, when Doofenshmirtz's power was just beginning to spread. I lead a small group of freedom fighters named the Anti-Doof Party Rebellion Squad. It consisted of a small squadron of inexperienced soldiers."

"Okay back to the question; who the hell are you? Step into the light!"

"Alight! But don't be scared."

And so he did. A familiar face stooped out of behind the dumpsters and even though half of his face was covered, when we saw who it was, we were shocked.

"…Ferb?" I said.

"Ferb? Is that you?" asked Isabella.

"'Ferb'… I haven't used or heard that name for a long time."

Isabella asked, "Ferb, what happened to you?"

"Well, Isabella, it isn't exactly easy to talk about. How about I show you what happened to me for now."

He removed the coat that he was wearing to reveal his entire face.

We almost gasped at the sight. The entire left side of his face was burnt. No skin was missing, but there was patches of parts of muscle with blackish, charred, reddish color covered that side.

"Look at me. Look at me! Look at what that goddamn platypus did to me! He burnt my face! And to think you two support him."

"But Ferb, we don't."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Oh. Well congratulations!"

"Okay… "

"Come with me. I think it's better if I tell you what happened that day."

"But Ferb, are you still mad at me? For yelling at you?"

"No. All is forgiven. I understand everything now. I do have one question, though."

"Yes?"

"How'd you escape the Great Takeover?"

Isabella told him. "Well, when the animals came to my house, Phineas and I were cornered. My Chihuahua, Pinky, came and held them off the best he could. When we had enough time, we went to an escape door in my basement and got away, just in time. And since then we have been just trying to survive and stay out of trouble."

"What happened to Pinky?"

"I… don't… know."

"Don't feel bad. He's probably one of them now."

"Why shouldn't I feel bad then?"

"I meant 'Don't feel bad when you have to kill him."

"Kill him? I don't want to kill him!"

"Listen to me, you arrogant, stupid girl! Sometimes that what it has to come to; killing the ones you love! Do you think that I want to kill Perry?"

I said, "But Ferb, that's not Perry! It's only his body!"

"What choice do I have? What else can I do? I don't know where Perry's brain is!"

"I… don't know."

"Yeah, you don't know. You don't even know what happened to me."

Isabella said, "That's because you haven't told us yet!"

"… oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Well, here is my story. On the day of The Great Takeover, I got locked inside a closet at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building; or as it's known as now, the Capital Building."

* * *

><p>~Ferb's Point of View~<p>

I reflected as I relayed my tale.

"Seize him! You can't let him escape!" the platypus yelled.

I was running like hell, as many animals and humans were chasing me. I wondered what they would do to me if they caught me, but I didn't want to find out. I managed to beat them to the elevator.

Good thing my elevator went fast, because they went down on the other one. I panicked when I realized mine was broken. Luckily for me, it stopped at the bottom. I ran out of the building like crazy and didn't stop at all. I

When I realized they weren't chasing me anymore, I stopped and took a breath. I realized I was at an unfamiliar place. It was the old abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park. I lived there for three days, living off stale cotton candy and popcorn. While living there, I saw what I assumed to be the Gloominator fire into the sky, and the sunlight die. At that very moment I had a revelation! I would form a resistance and command a coup!

I gathered a small group of kids that had faith in my plan.

"Listen to me, my fellow children! You will be risking your lives out there! You will encounter people who will want to kill you. But remember this when your charging at that tower! You are not alone! You are fighting for a cause that will make life the way it used to be! Now who will join me?"

A roar shot up from the audience. I had my squad. We named it the Anti-Doof Party Rebellion Squad, or ADPRS. For weeks we trained and went over our plan. It was tough, it was rigorous, but on June 24th, we were ready to fight. Little did we know that it was for our lives.

The army, led by me, snuck around Danville, or now, Doofville, as it was called, until we reached the building. We walked onto the courtyard, where all hell broke loose.

Out of nowhere came armed men; armed with sharp weapons. And guns. We charged at them, but that was a bad idea.

The first rank was killed. Their blood was first to spill on the battlefield, but it wasn't the last. I saw my men (children) shooting their weapons; some with slingshots, others with guns; at the men, with no avail.

I saw kids being slaughtered without mercy; without remorse. Some kids were able to hold off some soldiers by slicing their throats open, with blood spraying from the jugular.

I was trying to make my way to the front. To my left, I saw kids being blown into bits; on my right they were being gunned down. Those images still haunt me… even to this day.

When I made my way through the ranks, I came across the head general; General "Fire-starter" Kelvin. I had only heard rumors about him and that goddamn flamethrower of his! With his flamethrower, he plowed and burnt away the group closest to him. When I came to him, I confronted him.

"Stop this Kelvin!"

"No thank you, Ferb."

Well, the best I could.

He unleashed his hellfire on my face, burning the left side severely. I started screaming due to the extreme pain. I ran away from the siege, forgetting to do one thing; call a retreat.

I never heard from them again. The fire left permanent damage, such as incurable burns among other things. My eye was damaged during the flame, distorting my vision.

"Ferb…?"

"Wha…"

"You left off at the attack. What happened?" asked Isabella.

I left out the leaving the children behind. I had too.

"My face got burnt, I called a retreat, and the group fell apart. I have been sleeping in Chelsea Street since then. End of story!"

Little did they know that I only just skimmed the details of that grisly day. I try to forget it as much as possible.

"Now that I answered your question, answer one of mine."

"Okay."

"Why did you find me?"

"We need help getting rid of Doofenshmirtz. Somebody told us that you could help."

"I could. But not anymore."

"Why?"

"After what I've seen, and what happened to me, I don't think I want to do that again. After all, the first resistance did fail."

"Yes, but this is a chance to redeem yourself."

"The answer is 'no' Phineas! Get it through your thick pointy head!"

"Okay. Just… try to find me if you change your mind." then started to leave.

Isabella said to me, "Ferb, we need you. We can't go against him alone. Between you and me, I tried convincing to just stay low. I …"

"Yes, I know, you love him, don't want him to get hurt, but went along with him because you love him and his optimism."

"I'm glad _you_ see that. Well, remember, find us if you change your mind."

"_You coming, Isabella_?" Phineas said from around the corner.

"Yeah, be there in a minute! Bye Ferb. Hope you change your mind. Coming Phineas!"

"Bye, Isabella."

I started walking down Chelsea Street, a weird feeling in my gut. What was it? What was it that was torturing my soul?

Was it guilt? Animosity? Love? I mulled it over as I trudged down the black alley.

* * *

><p>~Doofenshmirtz's Point of View~<p>

Being a platypus is better than I thought! It allowed me to exact revenge on everybody I hate and despise! An added bonus was the take-over of the Tri-State Area! Actually, as of now, my rule encompasses twenty-five states. If I can get twenty-six states plus Washington D.C, I will be the ruler of the United States! A big goal, I know, but you have got to love optimism.

Not everyone was so optimistic, though. Melanie, my brother's secretary, was upset most about killing her fiancée; whoever that could that be. I sent her away before I could find out, because, frankly, I didn't give a crap. I have an iron fist over this town! I don't have to listen to people's problems! I can do whatever I want!

However, I can't help there are people out there who are brave enough to attack my throne. I can't let that happen. That's where I do all of my business.

"My Emperor!"

"Ah, General Kelvin, any news?"

"Colorado has fallen."

"Great! I always disliked that state."

"Why?"

"I hurt myself skiing."

"Too bad."

"Yes. Kelvin?"

"Yes?"

"I feel that there are people out there who are plotting against my reign."

"Do you know who, sir?"

"No, no I don't. I just believe this because an attempt was executed a few months into the reign. I am concerned about the strength of my reign."

"That rebellion was weak, disorganized, and easy to take care of. Heck, I even used a flamethrower on some kid's face! You don't have anything to worry about. Any small rebellion is no match for my men and animals. We can tear any rebel to shreds, Emperor Doofenshmirtz. And after what happened last time, I don't think anyone will dare execute an attack against you, or else we'll execute them!"

"What exactly did happen at the last attempted coup?"

"That green-haired British kid led the resistance to the front of the gate. Carnage was everywhere. It was beautiful.

Anyways, when Ferb, or whatever his name was, came charging, he confronted me. Brave kid. Brave, but stupid. I unleashed my flamethrower on him and he ran away screaming. I never heard from him again. I assume he died."

"Hmm. Then what happened?"

"He left his army there to die. _They all did_. And do you know what the hardest part of the whole ordeal was?"

"No."

"The hardest part… _the clean up_."

"Kelvin, you are a sick, twisted _bastard_. I love it! You're ruthless, pitiless, and your ferocity is unequaled!"

"I do my best." he said proudly.

"Our next attack will be Washington D.C!"

"When?"

"Soon, Kelvin. Soon."

"Okay, my lord. Give me the word, and I will lay waist to our nation's capital! I do have one question."

Jeez, it's like Twenty Questions with this guy. "Yes, General Kelvin?"

"Why didn't we attack D.C first? And why did we attack random states, not in any path?"

"Elementary, my dear Kelvin. We need to be unexpected, so people don't know our next state! And I saved Washington because I was building my army up to take them down. They already have tried to get rid of me, but they all failed. Then they had to pull the plug because it was costing them too much. Apparently the government has enough financial issues. I always said, 'Why pay more for things when you can get them for free by stealing them?'"

"That's a great philosophy, sir."

"I know, right? I figure my economy will be stronger than theirs!"

"I hope."

"Me too. Now go away! I need some time to myself."

"Yes sir!" he saluted, then left. What would I do without Kelvin? I probably wouldn't have made it this far.

So, Ferb's dead, huh? That will teach him for betraying me! That just leaves Phineas to take care of. If he's still alive, he could lead a possible resistance…

Nah, I'm just paranoid. I wonder how my prisoners are doing.

"David?"

A dog wearing a hat came to my side.

"Drive me to the OWCA prison!"

Another salute.

"Great!"

On my way, I saw my kingdom. The sky was pitch black, but no moon. Dead grass and trees loomed above me. The sight of dead bodies and suffering masses everywhere. It was everything I imagined it would be. Especially when they bowed to me.

"All hail Doofenshmirtz, all hail the platypus emperor!" they chorused. Sweet, sweet music to my tympanic membranes.

When I arrived, it was almost dark. Well, dark in terms of time. I made my way to a certain cell, where I saw three figures I recognized instantly. One of them was Perry the Platypus. Well, it was my body. The one with a broken nose is Major Monogram. The other is someone I haven't seen in a long time.

"Well, _hello_, my friends!"

Monogram spoke first. "You _little_! How _dare_ you speak that way to us!"

"I am your emperor, now, Monobrow. _You_ need to do as _I_ say."

"No!"

"No food for Monogram for a whole week. Got it."

"Ha! I've been trained to survive without food for _two_ weeks."

"But you don't understand. This week has taco night."

"No."

"Yes! And you know what?"

"No, what?"

"This time, the cook was going to use… _real meat_!"

"No! No, stop it! I can't believe I'm missing taco day!" and then he started sobbing. One thing about manipulation; you need to know somebody's weak spot. Major Monogram's was missing taco night. _What a baby_. At this sight, Perry rolled his eyes.

Gary spoke next. "So, ya finally accomplished what we evil doctors have been after for years?"

"Yes."

"It's not right what ya've done. Killing children."

"I did what I had to do to come this far; to make my family proud! To make _you_ proud."

"Listen Heinz, you need to stop this. For your own good."

"No way! I am not backing down! I have come too far to quit!"

"But look at yourself. You are not yourself anymore."

"So I'm a platypus, big _freaking_ deal!"

"I didn't mean that. You have lost your humanity. Everything you were, gone. You killed your own brother, for God's sake! I remember when you loved your brother, no matter how bad he treated you."

"_Shut up!_ You don't know anything!"

"You're right. I don't. I was just trying to offer some advice."

"Not very good advice!" I said, stomping away.

"Your mother loved you, ya know."

"What?"

"She was devastated when you did what you did. Her and your father looked everywhere for you."

"They did?" he was lying. I could tell. "Shut up, you stupid liar!"

How dare he lie about my parents! They never loved me! Never! Never again will he mess with my feelings!

* * *

><p>~Gary's point of view~<p>

Sigh. I tried to warn him. Perry looked at me in confusion.

"I suppose you want an explanation."

He nodded.

"Maybe some other time. I'm a bit tired right now."

Too much diving into the sad past of my nephew for today.

* * *

><p>If you're confused, don't worry, more of the morbid past of Doofville and Doofenshmirtz's childhood will be slowly revealed through out the course of the story. Well, as always, reviews are appreciated. If you don't like these headers and footers, let me know, and if enough say so, I will stop typing them. This decision is not a poll. I'm saving that for another time. Well, until next time, goodbye!<p> 


End file.
